When crystal oscillators of a transmitter and receiver in a communication system are not aligned, received signals will be influenced by frequency offset. When a mobile terminal in the wireless communication system is in fast movement, Doppler Effect will also cause the frequency offset. When the frequency offset is comparatively large, performance of the receiver will be degraded. The frequency offset is required to be compensated in the receiver in order to eliminate influence of the frequency offset.
Currently, a typical method for frequency offset compensation in an OFDM communication system is to compensate for a phase difference of channel estimation corresponding to each different single carrier data symbol after the channel estimation is completed, and then perform equalization and multi-antenna combination. However, when the frequency offset is comparatively large, for example, in a scenario of high speed train, the method can not restrain large interference between sub-carriers caused by the frequency offset, resulting in poor reception performance.